omanariadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyr Hammerheart
Tyr, Son of Balintyr Hammerheart, is a Noble Dwarf of the Blue Mountains of Anaria. Grandson of King Harlin Hammerheart, Tyr grew up uninterested in the court life his nobility required of him. When the Telanari Conflict began, Tyr joined his grandfather's armies and traveled South to Oman. Off To War In the year 4084, when Tyr was 23, his Grandfather mustered the Armies of Anaria under the banner of Vegatu Telanari. This was the beginning of the Noble War of Princes, as Vegatu had just declared himself Regent of Ilumen and King of Oman. King Harlin sent his three sons South to lead the armies, Harbek, Thorint, and Balintyr, Tyr's father. The Dwarven Princes served as Commanders of the army, and in 4085 began establishing basecamps for the Anarian Army in the Rusted Range of Caelad. "Finally, some excitement in my life!" Tyr said as he joined the Anarian Armies and traveled South to Oman. Tyr served under his fathers' command at Fort Harlingrove. In his travels Southward, Tyr befriended a Dragonborn of Storm's Peak named Azurod Aldrich, who was also stationed at Fort Harlingrove. Aldrich had the intelligence that Tyr lacked (except when it came to rocks and minerals) while Tyr was the charismatic one, and they became fast friends. As the Anarian Armies fortified Caelad, Prince Vegah One-Eye sent the Orcish armies of Orgruumokk to prevent the Anarians from developing a foothold in Oman. Tyr and Aldrich aided in the defense of Fort Harlingrove for several years until all of central Caelad was overrun with orcs. Just as hope was lost and Tyr's father Commander Balintyr was about to order the retreat of Harlingrove, reinforcements arrived from Rediron Hall, led by Tyr's cousin and Paladin of Torm, Harthor Hammerheart. Captain Harthor rallied the forces of Rediron and Harlingrove around his small force of Paladins, and was able to route the orcs. By the end of 4088, the Anarian Army had met up with the forces of Caelara at the Caeluin River after finally ridding Caelad of Orcs. Having witnessed the majesty of Captain Harthor, and the glory of the Paladins of Torm, Tyr and Aldrich knew they had to join that elite group of warriors. Like his cousin Harthor, Tyr saw the paladins as a way to stand out amongst his family. Plus, their Blue and Gold armor was GORGEOUS and Tyr wanted his own. Aldrich and Tyr were able to train together, both squiring for paladins of Captain Harthor's company. While the Siege of Lumenara lasted, the Hammerheart Company shared many victories and losses, and Tyr and Aldrich became Paladins in their own right. Over the two decades of the war the Company fought across Caelad, Arborlorn, the Omani Plains, and Orgruumokk. Finally, in 4112 Vegatu Silvermage was disposed of in Lumenara and Vegah One-Eye was declared King of Oman. The remaining Armies of Vegatu retreated to Horn Hill with plans to retreat back into Caelad. However, the entirety of King Vegah's forces came down upon Horn Hill in 4113, resulting in one of the worst massacres of the war. With the walls overrun, Tyr came face to face with the largest orc he had ever seen. As the orc was pummeling Tyr, his companion Aldrich jumped to his side in an attempt to fight him off. This would cost Aldrich his life. When Tyr came to, he saw Aldrich's lifeless body and wept uncontrollably. With Vegatu defeated and surrounded by death, Tyr was a broken dwarf. He took Aldrich's insignia and wandered away from the battlefield. Feeling like a failure and a disgrace to his family, Tyr refused to return home. Instead, Tyr wandered the broken and wartorn lands of Oman, doing odd jobs and lending a helping hand where he could in an attempt to inspire himself to be the Paladin he always wanted to be. During his travels, he found an odd comfort at the Silver Dragon Inn at the crossroads of Tel Oman.